Peaches and Ron
by Row
Summary: Sometimes it only takes a little fruit to push you over the edge. Mainly Hermione's p.o.v. Genre reaally is FLUFF! :)


Peaches and Ron  
  
Disclaimer: Characters are JKR's. She can even have the peaches.  
  
A/N: This is fluff. Fluffy, sappy, peachy fluff.  
  
It was a gorgeous summer day at the Weasley's burrow. Hermione took a deep breath filling her lungs with fresh air as she walked out past the burrow and field where the boys and Ginny were practicing quidditch yet again. Honestly, she didn't know how they could they spend so much time at it.  
  
She walked on enjoying the scenery and humming to herself, letting her long bushy golden brown hair blow in the light breeze. She had borrowed one of Ginny's pink summer dresses, and while it wasn't something she would have ever picked out for herself, being a bit short in her opinion, she liked the way it swayed around her knees when she walked. She was in such a good mood she didn't notice an out of breath, red-haired boy approaching.  
  
"Hey!" Ron said.  
  
Hermione turned around, startled from her thoughts, to see a sweaty looking Ron coming towards her. His red hair looked slightly damp and was pushed back except for a few damp pieces against his forehead. He was wearing a short-sleeved white t-shirt that showed off his strong arms and only seemed to enhance his muscled chest and a pair of worn out denim jeans. Hermione felt just the slightest tingling in her knees, but ignored it as she turned and walk towards him.  
  
"Hi Ron. Finished with quidditch practice at last?"  
  
He had reached where she was standing and smiled that one-of-a-kind sexy yet boyish, Ron Weasley grin at her. Okay, ignore the tingling.  
  
"Yah, for today at least." Hermione rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Aw, come on Hermione, no such thing as too much quidditch. Besides you know you love watching." He wiggled his eyebrows playfully at her.  
  
Hermione of course did enjoy watching Ron work up a sweat, but managed to shoot him one of her perfected, I couldn't care less looks.  
  
"What are you doing all the way out her anyway?" he asked her. "Mum wants us to get ready for Harry's surprise birthday party tonight."  
  
Hermione smiled, "She's really going all out isn't she?"  
  
"Yah, well you know mum. She even let the twins design fireworks that spell out HAPPY 17TH HARRY for tonight."  
  
"Hmmm. knowing the twins that's not all they'll spell out," she remarked.  
  
"You're probably right about that," he smirked. "Now lets get back, I'm starving." Typical Ron, always thinking with his stomach. He motioned for her to follow him.  
  
"Don't know why you came all the way out here anyway Hermione." She gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Because Ron, it's Beautiffffuuuullll!" She began to spin and raised her arms in the air above her head.  
  
"Okay, I think the fresh air is going to your head."  
  
She stopped spinning for an instant, her arms still in the air and looked directly at him." There was an odd, almost awkward moment between them as brown eyes locked on blue eyes. Ron shifted his weight from his left leg to his right and was about to speak when Hermione cocked her head at him, smiled and again began spinning up the hill away from him. Ron couldn't help but laugh lightly as she spun away. Hermione was definitely acting strangely, almost giddy. Maybe a garden fairy had put a spell on her or something. He looked up to see her spinning form going just out of his vision up the hill. He shook his head and smiled again. Oh well, best to keep an eye on her mate, he though to himself as he headed up the hill after her.  
  
As he reached the top of the hill Hermione came back into his view. She had stopped spinning and was standing near the peak of the hill looking out towards something in the distance. She looks so pretty. The thought crept into his head before he had a chance to quash it and he stopped dead in his tracks. He swallowed and let out a sort of nervous chuckle shaking his head and looking at his shoes. What a thing to think. Ron laughed it off and headed up the hill, but when his eyes fell upon her again, he had to stop once more. She had turned a bit and he had a profile view of her. She's not pretty.she's beautiful. Again his subconscious shot the thought into his mind before he could rationalize it away.  
  
But really, it was a lovely sight. She was still looking out at something in the distance and her head was tilted up, displaying her lovely neck. The sun had just begun to set and the sunlight flickered off her hair revealing flecks of gold that seemed to disappear and reappear as the breeze gently blew through it. The sky around her silhouetted her petite frame, outlining her figure and the breeze gently blew her skirt in a circular motion around her knees. Ron starred for a few more moments, before his waking mind managed to get control back over him. He shook his head, a bit too violently, and decided that it must be hunger pains causing him to see things and take leave of his senses. Get a grip mate. She's Hermione, your best friend! Ron resolved to get Hermione and get the heck back to the burrow for dinner. His hunger was apparently causing him a bought of temporary insanity. He jogged the rest of the way of the hill to where she was.  
  
"Hey!" Ron said it a little too loudly, and Hermione jumped a bit before turning on him with her brown eyes wide.  
  
"Hi. I thought I lost you back there. Thought maybe you'd given up and gone back to the burrow."  
  
"Well that's my plan. Now can we please go back Hermione? I think I'm getting faint from hunger."  
  
Hermione turned and shot him a look, but then noticed that he did look a bit dazed. She stepped closer to him and gently put the back of her hand on his forehead. Ron stepped backwards just as Hermione abruptly pulled her hand back. They starred at each other.  
  
She felt tingling.  
  
He felt tingling.  
  
"Uh.sorry Ron. I just thought you might have a fever or something, all that quidditch you know. I mean I think you were playing for nearly four hours, and all that sun probably is quite draining." She realized she was rambling on but found it safer then stopping at the moment. Ron was holding two fingers to the spot where Hermione had touched him, not realizing it. He didn't seem to have comprehended anything she had just said.  
  
"Um.yah, well, right then, I mean, I'm fine, no worries." He took a deep breath and managed to compose himself.  
  
"Hermione, can we please head back now?"  
  
"Oh yes. Sure. I was just looking out at the patch of trees out there, they almost looked like they were.."  
  
"Peach trees," Ron finished.  
  
"PEACH TREES!!" She just about squealed it. Now it was Ron's turn to jump. "Peach trees with actual peaches?"  
  
"Yah Hermione, the name peach tree kind of implies that peaches are present." Hermione rolled her eyes, but didn't let Ron's boredom phase her.  
  
"I LOVE peaches Ron! I mean they are my absolute favorite. I love them more then anything in the whole world! You can't get a decent peach at home, or even at Hogwarts for that matter. I even tried to transfigure an apple into a peach but it tasted more like apple combined with an orange. Oh, but Ron, once on holiday my parents took me to the States and we went to Georgia, and Oh my gods Ron! The peaches were just the biggest, juiciest, sweetest things I've ever seen. It was honestly like tasting heaven, and we bought an entire bushel back with us but they didn't last long.arumph.."  
  
Ron had moved on her quickly and now one of his large hands was over her mouth silencing her rant and the other behind her head. Her eyes were wide with surprise starring up at him.  
  
"Okay Hermione. I get it. You REALLY love peaches." She nodded still within his grasp. "And you're probably not going to shut up about it until we go down there and get some damn peaches right?" She nodded more fervently. "And then we can go back to the burrow and get some REAL food and celebrate Harry's Birthday."  
  
"mmmhhhm" She mumbled. Ron removed his hand from her mouth.  
  
"Honestly Ron, that was hardly necessary just to.," but she had no time to finish the statement because Ron took hold of her hand and suddenly they were running down the hill, or more accurately Hermione was being dragged down the hill.straight down.  
  
Ron hadn't quite realized just how steep the hill was as he ran with Hermione trying to keep up behind him. Hermione hadn't been quite prepared to go running down a hill in Ginny's sandals. Ron attempted to slow down his pace while Hermione had finally found her footing and was speeding up. She collided into Ron's back. As they fell to the ground, Ron managed to grab Hermione as he hit the ground landing on his back with a thud and Hermione on top of him.  
  
"Ohhhhh." moaned Ron. The wind had been knocked out of him and he felt a dull pain in his stomach. Hermione feeling a little dizzy herself, although with a much softer landing raised her head which had been against Ron's chest, her hair flying in every direction including Ron's mouth. She managed to push herself up slightly so that her hands were on either side of Ron's head. She pushed her hair back and looked down at Ron underneath her.  
  
"That was truly brilliant Ron."  
  
"Geez, I'm the one who landed on the ground,"  
  
"Yes, lucky for you," she said trying to sound cross, but a look of concern in her eyes when he winced. "Are you really hurt Ron?"  
  
"Uh.no. I think I'm okay, just a bit of a rough landing."  
  
"Well do you think you can get up?"  
  
"Yes. I think so, but uh, you first okay?" Hermione realized she was still on top of him looking down into his face.  
  
"Oh right. Sorry Ron." She hoped he didn't see her blush as she tried to lift herself off of him. "I'll just try to do this without hurting you any more then." Her knee accidentally jabbed his thigh slightly and his wince caused her to drop back down onto him.  
  
"Oh god Ron. Are you okay? I'm so sorry."  
  
Ron didn't say anything. He was starring up at her. Staring up at her lips to be specific. Her latest fall had put her face inches from his and she suddenly became aware of their closeness. She felt her heart beating, at least she thought it was her heart. He was so close and he looked so good under her.  
  
He saw her lick her lips.  
  
She heard him swallow.  
  
He smelled so good to her, just like.  
  
"PEACHES!" she exclaimed.  
  
Hermione's head shot up and the moment was over. She jumped up off of Ron, forgetting about being careful not to kill him.  
  
"Look Ron, the peach trees are right there." She skirted off in their direction, happy to get away from the situation. What would he think if you had kissed him? You twit, he'd never understand. She shook her head and hoped she hadn't been too obvious. She couldn't even look back at him.  
  
Ron had managed to sit up with a bit more wincing. He watched as Hermione headed towards the trees. His head was swimming, and not just because of his fall. He had been so certain that they were about to kiss just moments ago, and then, well, the damn peaches had to interfere. He rose to his feet and brushed himself off and stretched his sore muscles. He slowly headed towards the peach trees. It's just as well mate, Hermione is your best friend, you don't want to mess that up. Anyway, she doesn't think of you like that. Ron sighed deeply. He was tired, hungry and confused over the one person he never wanted to be confused about. Reaching the Peach tree orchard he peered around for Hermione.  
  
"Catch!" Ron barely had time to react as a peach came sailing through the air towards him, but he still managed to catch it one-handed.  
  
"Very impressive Mr. Weasley." Hermione dropped down from one branch to a lower branch. She perched herself on the branch carefully, still wanting to keep her distance.  
  
"Thanks a bloody lot. Just what I need is to be knocked unconscious by a peach to top off my day."  
  
"Aww, Poor Ron. Eat your peach you'll feel better," she said sounding amused.  
  
"Yah, or maybe I'll just knock you out of that tree with it."  
  
Ron playfully threw the peach back at her, so it wouldn't hit her of course, but she still shrieked. She shot him her death glare and Ron couldn't help but laugh. He suddenly felt much better. Everything is back to normal.  
  
"Very funny." She hopped out of the tree and smoothed her dress with one hand. "You almost made me drop it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"This." She pulled out a huge peach from behind her back. "Have you ever seen one this big?" Ron couldn't help laughing at her enthusiasm over a peach.  
  
"Yah, that's a big one, but you know size isn't everything." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. She felt better. Everything is back to normal.  
  
"Well of course not, but really, it's almost a shame to eat it. It's so lovely." She held it up and admired the peach.  
  
"Hermione, if you don't eat the damn peach, I really will peg you with one."  
  
"Maybe I should save it for later." Ron pretended to reach for a peach to toss at her.  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm eating it, I'm eating it."  
  
"Enjoy it."  
  
"I intend to." She smiled at him before lowering her eyes to her perfect peach.  
  
Hermione raised the peach to her lips and delicately bit into it. Ron watched as her eyes fluttered shut as she continued her perfect bite. He watched mesmerized. This was definitely having some kind of effect on him. A soft sound escaped her lips, obviously she was enjoying it. Ron felt like he should look away, like he was eavesdropping on something private. For gods sakes man! It's only a peach! He didn't know it was possible to be jealous of a fuzzy fruit. He continued to watch as peach juice dripped down from the corners of Hermione's mouth and covered her lips. Her tongue darted out and expertedly swept over her lips savoring all the juice and then lingered in the corner of her mouth for a moment before returning, and then she started the whole process over again as she took another bite.  
  
She seemed oblivious to Ron's starring or the fact that his eyes had clouded over with a desire he had never allowed himself to feel about her. But he couldn't deny it. She was right there and having a maddening effect on him. Some of the juice had run down her chin and was slowly making its way down her neck, her throat and down past her.  
  
Ron let out a deep breath. He hadn't realized he had been holding his breath. Gods how he wanted her. A low groan escaped his lips and Hermione looked up breaking her peach-induced trance. She looked embarrassed. She half-giggled and her face reddened.  
  
"Sorry Ron. I must look like a bloody cow eating this thing." She attempted to wipe the peach juice from her lips with the back of her hand. "But it's just so juicy and delicious."  
  
"It seems that way," he replied, his voice a bit huskier then he realized.  
  
Hermione eyed him suspiciously. "Are you okay Ron?."  
  
"Better then ever." Again with the voice. Hermione furrowed her brow at him. The way he was looking at her was making her feel self-conscious.  
  
"You really should try a peach Ron, they are just divine."  
  
Ron saw his opportunity. It's now or never mate. He was excited and scared at the same time.  
  
"Okay." He began walking towards her. Hermione didn't know why but she found herself backing up slightly until she bumped into the tree trunk behind her. There was a very intense look in Ron's eyes as he continued to approach her that she wasn't used to. He stopped a short distance from her and she found she couldn't meet his gaze.  
  
"So, do I get to try some or not?" His voice was making her knees tingle slightly. That damn tingling!  
  
"Yes, of course. Lots to pick from," she said motioning with her hand the multitude of peaches around them. She still couldn't look at him. She knew her eyes would betray her.  
  
"Well then, lets have it."  
  
"Wha-what?" She was confused. She felt like heat was radiating from her whole body. That damn peach must have done something to me.  
  
"Well, you said you had the biggest, juiciest, sweetest peach right there," he motioned to the peach in her hand."  
  
"Oh well yes, but I've nearly eaten the whole thing. Only a bite or two left."  
  
"That's okay." His voice seemed huskier and she felt even warmer if that was possible.  
  
"Fine then Ron. Whatever you want." She held out the half of peach that remained from her perfect find.  
  
"Whatever I want?" there was a trace of playfulness in his voice now.  
  
"Yes Ron, by all means, go at it." She wanted him to take the damn peach so she could get out there. She felt like this lovely little peach orchard had turned into a sweltering sauna. She couldn't take much more tension.  
  
Ron stepped towards her outreached hand and she waited for him to take the peach from her so she could flee. He smiled noticing she still refused to meet his gaze, pretending to examine something off in the distance.  
  
Instead of taking the peach from her outstretched hand, Ron reached out and gently grasped her wrist with his hand. She was so startled that her head shot towards him. And that was it. Blues ones locked on brown ones, and she couldn't have removed her gaze even if she had wanted to. Her heart skipped a beat or three and the breath caught in her throat because what she saw in Ron's eyes was something she had never before seen from him. His eyes were still blue, but a dark stormy blue. She knew what it was. She had seen it in her own eyes in the mirror when she thought about him. It was desire. Just total desire. For her. From him. She almost wanted to laugh, but quickly forgot to as Ron gently brought her hand up towards his mouth. Their eyes were still locked.  
  
"Anything I want eh Hermione?" His voice was low and sexy. She swallowed and nodded.  
  
"Anything Ron," she practically whispered.  
  
Ron still holding her wrist leaned his head down and gently took a bite of the peach. It was Hermione's turn to be mesmerized as she watched his lips cover the peach and bite into it, still holding her wrist, which was somehow still holding the peach. Peach juice ran down her fingers, into her palm and down her arm. Ron took another bite with the same juicy effects. The tingling in Hermione's knees had spread upwards. The peach was just about devoured.  
  
"We-Well, I guess that's just about finished," she said quietly.  
  
"Not quite," he smiled devilishly at her. Now that he had seen the look in her eyes, he had no doubts about how she felt.  
  
Hermione gasped and the peach fell from her hand as she felt Ron's lips gently sucking the tips of her fingers. He slowly moved down her hand his lips and tongue gliding over her peach covered skin. Down her wrist, down her arm, lingering briefly at the crook in her elbow. Her breathing was getting quicker. Ron was driving her mad. She wanted to kiss him more then she had ever wanted anything in her life. Ron made his way up her arm to her shoulder and Hermione let out another short gasp when he gently nipped the area between her neck and shoulder with his teeth. She felt her knees going, but then he was behind her, his arm wrapped around her waist supporting her. She leaned into his chest as he gently moved her hair aside, letting his hand run through her soft curls. He kissed his way gently up her neck lingering in a few wonderful spots that elicited his name from her lips. Finally she couldn't take it any longer. If she didn't kiss him she was certain she would spontaneously combust.  
  
Hermione whipped around so quickly in Ron's arms that for an instant he thought he had made a terrible mistake. She was facing him now and he gazed at her with a mixture of desire and concern, almost like he was trying to silently convey how much he wanted her to want him. He felt like he saw the desire in Hermione's eyes, but he needed to be sure. Ron watched as she licked her lips and her hands gently moved up his chest. All his concern disappeared, leaving only desire as her arms snaked around his neck and he leaned in.  
  
Her lips were perfect.  
  
His lips were perfect.  
  
She felt her emotions explode as they kissed. Ron's lips were soft and gentle and his arms encircled her waist pulling her to him and practically lifting her off her feet. All the pent up years of denying and hiding their feelings for the other flooded to the surface and the kiss intensified. Her hands tightened around his neck and she felt his tongue run along her lips as he gently sucked her lower lip. She let her own tongue dart out for an instant, and Ron, not to be teased, let out a low moan before demanding total access to her beautiful mouth. She was immediately consumed by the taste of Ron combined with the taste of peaches. Peaches and Ron. This was what heaven tasted like. They continued kissing intensely, neither holding back anything, trying to show the other how much they felt. Finally and reluctantly they broke the kiss.  
  
They were both flushed and breathing heavily. Ron rested his head against hers, kissing her forehead. They stayed like that for a few minutes, just enjoying the moment and letting everything set in. Finally Ron spoke.  
  
"So that was something." She smiled up at him and nodded. He continued on. "I'm glad this happened. I think I wanted this to happened for a long time. I mean the way I feel about you Hermione,." his voice trailed off. She ran her fingers down his jaw line and let her fingers linger on his chin.  
  
"Hermione, say something. please." He looked so vulnerable.  
  
"Ron, remember how I told you I love peaches more then anything in the entire world?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, that wasn't true."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No. I love you more then anything Ron." She searched his eyes for his reaction. He leaned in and let his hands run through her hair before pressing his lips to her in a sweet soft kiss.  
  
"I love you too Hermione." She felt so happy and hugged him tightly as a few blissful tears escaped down her face.  
  
"Although I think I also have a new found fondness for peaches," he whispered into her ear. Hermione giggled.  
  
"But I thought you wanted to get some real food?" She said playfully.  
  
Ron eyed her seductively, shooting her that grin she loved. He reached up above him and pulled a plump peach from its branch.  
  
"Well, I think we have time for one more appetizer."  
  
Hermione smiled as he brought the peach towards her lips. She knew she would never feel the same about peaches again, but that she would always feel the same about Ron.  
  
The end 


End file.
